


Something New

by NightOfTheLand



Series: OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming Untouched, Crying, M/M, Rimming, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It felt like he was going to shake apart, every nerve on fire, brain full of buzzing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my OTP NSFW prompt challenge. Enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Rimming

Alexander couldn't breathe, face pressed against the pillows of the hard camp bed, arms shaking with the effort to keep him from collapsing, legs trembling with every flash of pleasure that coursed through his veins. It was like hot wax, hot enough to sting but not burn, full of pleasure as it cooled on his skin, but leaving him itchy when it dried. He panted out small gasps of nonsense words, reflecting that no other man had the power to do this to him. No other man -or woman- had done this to him. 

When John had suggested it Alexander had brushed it off with a laugh, but a secret spike of curiousness and arousal had gone through him. John had broached the topic again as they had laid together, legs tangled in the heat of the summer day, shared sweat glistening on bare skin, lips red and swollen from traded kisses. Alexander’s cock had taken interest and the interest could not be hidden as tightly pressed as they were to one another. 

So John had flipped them, Alexander beneath him on all fours, ass presented to the world, John’s hands caressing down his back, kneading the fleshy part of his cheeks before spreading them and the world dissolved into gasps and tremors and bitten off cries. 

The act itself was surprisingly simple, nothing more required than their bodies and a little creativity. But what it did to him, he gasped out John’s name as he felt a tightening in his stomach. He hadn't even been touched since they had started. 

John’s voice was scratchy when he spoke, words humming against Alexander’s lower back, where kisses were peppered, “Can you come from this, mon lion?” 

The answering groan was enough for John to chuckle and Alexander to collapse onto the bed, only being held up by John’s strong hands grasping his hips, keeping him from rutting against the blankets. 

Alexander’s mind spun off in a thousand directions, nothing important enough to spare a second thought other than the pleasure that pervaded his senses. His thoughts briefly lighted on the unfinished work sitting on his desk, the clothing that needed to be cleaned, the state of the room, the noise from outside, the tingle of forbidden that this act this brought on. These all fluttered away as strong fingers spread his cheeks further and the heat in his body became a furnace. 

Body lurching forward, he gasped, trying to lower himself enough to find some friction on his weeping cock. John’s chuckle behind him was bordering on evil and it sent vibrations up and down Alexander's spine. 

“John, please, please, I need to, I need you, please,” Alexander was vaguely aware he had started babbling, words harsh and barely discernible against the pillows, but John seemed to have pity, releasing on hip from a grasp Alexander was sure would leave bruises (a another tingle went down his spine and through his stomach at that thought), long fingers wrapping around his weeping cock. 

The sob that was wrench from Alexander’s lips was ragged, John’s grip just loose enough to tease but not tight enough to finish him. John stroked his cock a few times, face still buried between Alex’s cheeks, mouth and tongue still doing wonderfully sinful things to him. The pleasure coiling in his stomach doubled when he felt John’s tongue push into him. He had been breached before, John had used his fingers to press against that spot deep within him that made light flash behind his eyes and pleasure invade his senses. But this, this was something new. 

John’s hand tightened in his cock, squeezing once before drawing away, leaving Alexander whimpering. “You can come from this, I know you can,” John murmured against him, voice barely loud enough for him to hear before he delved back in. 

Alexander gasped, clutching at the pillows, eyes squeezing shut trying not to rut against the blankets, body going more and more tense with each swipe and thrust of John’s tongue. It felt like he was going to shake apart, every nerve on fire, brain full of buzzing. It wasn't long before that heat coiled low in his belly began to burn hotter. He arched back into John’s mouth, gasping out his name. Lips sealed around Alexander’s entrance and there was a sucking sensation and Alexander was lost, meaning out his pleasure as he spilled, almost completely untouched.

Tears had leaked from the corners of his eyes as he collapsed onto the now wet blankets, not caring. He panted harshly against the pillows. Behind him he could hear John’s heavy breathing. Forcing the muscles of his arms to cooperate he blindly reached for his lover. 

John draped himself over Alex’s back kissing the nape of his neck sweetly. Alex sighed happily, relaxing into the soft touches of the other man. “Was that good?” John asked, voice low and bordering on unsure. 

A agreeing humm was happy and contented. “Better than I had expected, my dear Laurens,” Alexander replied, still slightly breathless. 

A huff of laughter was John’s response, before the other man kiss the nape of Alexander’s neck again, fingers coming to smooth tangled locks. Alexander practically purred as John stroked his hair, the other man’s hardness pressing against his thigh. “John,” Alexander said, wiggling his hips slightly, giving him permission. 

It was hard and fast, John groaning out his pleasure as he rutted against Alexander leg, getting himself off, his hands still tangled in Alexander’s hair, giving it the occasional tug. When he came, Alexander moaned at the feel of his lovers come smeared on the back of his thigh, warm against his skin. John collapsed onto him, breathing hard. 

“Alexander,” he murmured, kissing his neck. Alexander lifted himself up and twisted his head around to kiss his lover's lips. The angle was awkward but it was enough to taste himself on John’s tongue and something strange sparked through him. He made a slight face, pulling away, and John laughed, kissing the corner of his mouth before rolling off. 

Alexander stayed where he was, face down in the blankets, come and sweat drying on his skin, listening the the sounds of John move around the room behind him. A damp cloth stroked down his thigh and between his cheeks, cleaning away the evidence of their activities. Alexander merely gave a content sigh letting John man handle him away from the wet spot and he wrapped himself around the slightly taller man, letting long fingers stroke his hair, the gentle sound of John’s breathing and heartbeat lulling him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sinning with me. If you like it please let me know. As always let me know if there are any mistakes or errors. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://nightoftheland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my other [Hamilton series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/381985)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> If there are negative comments about how these characters are depicted, keep them to yourself please. I have done my best to take into consideration the... advice I have been given, so if I have failed in your eyes, I do not want to hear about it. Have a lovely day, and thanks again.


End file.
